


Why Not?

by Gabbyluv23



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Funny, M/M, paper rock scissors, sex store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbyluv23/pseuds/Gabbyluv23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short moments between Puck and Finn. This is slash! It's cute and a little funny too. Or so I think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this minific randomly about a year ago. It's mainly dialogue. I don't even ship them real hard, but this idea popped in my head. I originally posted this on Fanfiction.net.

"So you really would do it?" Finn asks nervously.

"Yeah. Why not? If you do it too." Puck says getting up from his bed to find his shirt.

"Like at the same time? I don't think that pos-" Finn sits up looking confused.

"Dude. No. I meant- well you should try it out first."

"What? Why me?"

"I don't know. You brought it up"

"You said you would do it."

"So. Either way we're both going to do it eventually."

"Whatever. How do we decide who goes first?"

"Wrestle?"

Finn giggles, "You and I both know why we can't do that alone anymore."

Puck chuckles, "Yeah. Ro sham bo?"

"Best two out of three?"

"Sure, but don't we need stuff for it?"

"Like lube? Loser has to go in the you know what store and buy it"

"Deal." Puck smiles.  
*  
*  
"Shut up and stop looking like that, ok? You want us to get caught?"

"I'm just nervous. Aren't you?"

"Kinda, but I got a plan."

"What is it."

"I'm just going to make a big deal about it being for my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Ok, I don't think anyone's going to buy that I'm a gi-"

"Dude, for real? No, I'm just going to say its for me and my girlfriend and you're just my friend who just happened to come with me so I wouldn't have to go alone."

"Oh," Finn gives a nervous laugh. "I see now."

"Just come on and don't say anything." Puck say getting out of his truck.

"Your girlfriend?" The store clerk asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Well, she into trying new things and she likes the commercials for the enhanced pleasure or something one… I don't know…"

"Oh. Yeah, we get a lot of that." The woman chuckles. "For a minute there, I thought you too were together- you know together together. " She looks at both of them, the at Finn who was standing by nervously not saying anything like he was told.

Both boys laughed. "No. No. We just got out of practice and just thought I'd bring him along. I didn't want to come alone anyways and Jenn was too embarrassed to come." Puck says.

"Ok, well this should do the trick." She said ringing and bagging the lube. "I'm just going to need to see some ID."

"Really?" Pucks smile faded.

The woman laughs, "No. I just fucking with you. That will be 11.83."

Pucks laughs and Finn just stands there as Puck hands over the money. "Ok. Thanks. Nice meeting you. You know if things don't work out with Jenn-"

"Puck!" Finn cuts him off nodding his head towards the door.

"Ok. Ok. I was just kidding."  
*  
*  
"See. I told you. She totally bought it." Puck says once they were back in the car.

"What was that flirting about?" Finn asks.

"Oh. Come on. Don't tell me you're jealous."

Finn scoffs, "You wish. You- you're just too much."

"I'm too much? Yeah, whatever that means." Puck says pulling off.

"You know, I didn't even have to come."

"Yeah, but you did and I appreciate that- I really do." Puck says taking Finn's hand.

Finn just smiles as he takes Puck's up to kiss it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry it's so short... unless that's what you were looking for. I might go on, but I'm not to sure how. Umm comments are lovely. XD


End file.
